One Last Game
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Sequel to Beta Termiation. Our hero is dead. But in the Gaming Limbo, he meets his opposite, who gives him a deal; win one last game, and get a 1-UP. But this game, will change Litwak's Arcade, for the worse. Last in the Game Jumping Saga.


**A/N: Welcome back. Just a note, this is Black's last run. Such a shame. But, I'm putting all my experience into this sucker. All two years of it. Now, well, by now you should know what I own what I don't. **

**One Last Game: Battery Pack**

A game. That's all my life has become. One freaking game that never ends. Take right now for instance. I was literally controlling myself, sitting across from a program that looks like me if I was a girl. Strangely, not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.

"It's your move." My counterpart smirked, flaunting her hand at the playing field. I stared at who remained standing; Myself, Vanellope, and Kara. The rest were either dead or unconscious. "Come on. Make a move already."

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." I said, still staring at the field. But, before I make what may be my last move, I should probably get you up to speed.

**000000**

It all started yesterday. Closing time had just happened, and was I relaxing in that precious 10 hours we get? Nope. I was busy chasing down Dr. Ivo Robotnik, riding in his Egg-Pod, who had captured our local battery pack, Julia, for God knows what.

"You can chase me all you want. You still won't catch me." Robotnik shouted smugly, speeding into the Sonic tunnel. I stopped to catch my breath, remembering what happened the last time I hadn't saved someone.

Chill had been murdered last week. Her own javelin between the eyes. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I refused to.

I began to run again, into the same tunnel and hoping onto the transport. _I really hope this thing is as fast as the hedgehog. _I thought. As I thought, the train reached the other end.

**000000**

Unfortunately, the Eggman was waiting for me. As soon as I stepped off the train, I was trapped in a glass tube, unable to escape.

"Look who showed up." He laughed menacingly.

"What do you want with my friend?" I asked, banging against the container.

"Oh. Just to do this." He smirked as Julia rose from the floor, in the same type of containment as I was. "You see, you're little friend here possesses an unlimited amount of electricity. So, using her power, I intend to take out two birds with one stone." He walked over a small panel on his Egg-Pod thing. A small click was heard, and she started screaming. And soon enough, I was too.

"Stop!" Julia cried through her screams. But he only smirked, turning up the power. But then I saw what was happening to her. Even through my blurred, pained vision, I could see that her body was turning to ash, disintegrating a little more with every second.

But, a few minutes later, she was gone. Nothing more than a pile of ash. But, with her gone, the electrocution stopped, and I too was starting to feel Death's grip.

"Well, let's see what the results were." He said, an almost gleeful tone in his voice. The tubes rose, and I stumbled over to the ashes that were once the Beta of Skylands. "Darn. The blue lived." I growled slightly.

"You won't live… to see another day…" I muttered, grabbing him by his collar.

"Oh. And what are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Oh. Just this." I grinned evilly, dropping into the tunnel of wires. His body was gone as soon as hit the wiring. "Game over." I walked back to the ashes, staring at Julia's earthly remains. "I'm sorry this happened to you." A tear slipped from my eye.

**000000**

A few hours later, I had gotten the ashes into a vase, baring her mark, the Green B. "I'm sorry you had to end like this." I muttered, walking back to Sugar Rush, and passing Taffyta on the way.

"Hey Black." She said, walking next to me. "What's in the vase?"

"Piss off!" I said, speeding up my walk.

"Fine, you prick." She muttered. I never did understand how they pick up words like that in here.

**000000**

I sat in my room, looking down in shame and sorrow, when a knock was heard on the door. "Go away. I'm moping." The knocking continued. "Fine." I stood, opening the door. It was my sister, Vanellope, but something was off; her eyes were blue instead of the usual hazel. But my grief blinded me from that.

"I have something to ease the pain." She said. "If you could please turn around." I know this seems suspicious now, but my grief made me be optimistic.

I turned around, a hiss went off and a blade appeared in my chest. "I'll see you in Hell." A French voice said, as the blade retracted.

"Spy." Was my last word, before darkness clouded my vision.

**000000**

_Hmm. So this is Program Limbo? _I thought as I swam through darkness and random code. _I wonder if Chill is in here. Or Julia. Either way, I'm gonna give an apology to someone. _My thoughts were interrupted when I hit another floating program.

She looked like me, with a few noticeable differences. First off, she was a girl, complete with a milk-chocolate ponytail. Second, her clothing was made of what I think is Red Velvet cupcake. And third, instead of a fedora, she wore a French beret, made of the same material.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name, is Red Velvet." She said. "I'm the character that didn't make it into Sugar Rush. And you are?"

"Black Licorice; Litwak Arcade's Anti-Hero." I said. "You seem like a nice program, and I would want to... go out with you." She let out an audible gasp of joy. "But, unfortunately, I'm dead, and you don't really exist."

"I can prove you wrong, if you're willing to play a game." She smiled, and old fashion RPG board appearing. "If you win, we both will appear in virtual reality. House wins, were both stuck here. Forever."

"I'm game." I said. And, without my knowing, I had just doomed us all.

**A/N: Not too bad for Chapter one, right? Review, and I'll be back.**


End file.
